Perfecto
by Silver Princess.SP
Summary: Hermione repasa su biografía sentimental en un momento crucial de su vida Dr/Hr


"_**Perfecto"**_

Sonrió. Por mucho tiempo que dedicara a repasar su biografía sentimental nunca lograría entender como había logrado llegar hasta aquel punto. De pequeña entre las sábanas, arropada hasta el cuello para no tener frío, todas las noches escuchaba de boca de su abuela historias de príncipes y princesas, de leyendas y de magia que le aseguraban que el amor verdadero siempre se encontraba. Contuvo una carcajada. Claro, que aquellas historias también afirmaban que los animales hablaban.

Con la edad de seis o siete años se maravillaba frente a la imagen que su mente fantasiosa le mostraba. Príncipes valientes que llegaban al castillo montados en un corcel blanco para salvar a su amada de las garras del dragón. Se miró en el espejo mientras suspiraba. Absurdo. Todo aquello de los cuentos de hadas le parecía realmente absurdo, principalmente porque ella no se parecía en nada a una princesa.

Nunca había vivido en un castillo lleno de joyas y lujo. Desde pequeña había tenido que aprender a ayudar a su madre con las tareas del hogar y aquello no era algo que la hubiera molestado especialmente. En su casa no había habido sirvientes ni preciosos vestidos de seda, sonrió, pero si había habido pantalones vaqueros y camisetas de lo más normales, para los muggles, claro.

Muggles. A los once años había descubierto que era una niña especial y había tenido que separarse de sus padres por más tiempo del que jamás lo había hecho. En Hogwarts había descubierto la amistad verdadera y el primer amor, Viktor Krum. Él había sido el primer chico que la había besado y el primero que había apreciado algo de belleza en ella. Pero como su vida no era un cuento tan pronto como había llegado, terminó cuando él se marchó de nuevo a Bulgaria.

Con dieciséis años había comenzado a fijarse en su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley. Y como todo el mundo aconseja, nunca es bueno enamorarte de tu mejor amigo y mucho menos si lo haces cuando está a punto de estallar una guerra a tu alrededor. Estar saliendo con Ron había sido al mismo tiempo, lo más bonito y lo más complicado que había tenido que vivir. En el momento en que había aceptado salir con él había descubierto que eso que narraban los libros de las mariposas en el estómago, no estaba destinado a ella. No se querían, no al menos como deberían quererse dos novios, por eso habían terminado la relación apenas un mes después.

Pero no podía nombrar a los amores de su vida y no mencionarlo a él. Sonrió. Él, su gran amor, la persona que la había hecho sentir querida, amada. Draco Malfoy, el niño mimado y estúpido, el Slytherin egocéntrico y en un principio malvado. Lo cierto es que no sabía cómo se había enamorado de él, tal vez fuera a través de sus ojos, grises y atrayentes, o tal vez porque a ella, solamente a ella le había mostrado su lado mas humano cuando prácticamente toda la comunidad mágica apostaba porque era un mortífago. En aquellos momentos nadie se había atrevido a concederle el beneficio de la duda, nadie excepto ella y por eso era por lo que se encontraba en aquel momento vestida de blanco esperando a que su padre tocara a la puerta y la entregara al hombre que ocupaba sus sueños desde hacia cinco años. Porque con Draco Malfoy se complementaba a la perfección, después de todo ¿con quién se iba a complementar mejor que con el hombre perfecto?

******************************

**Nuevo minific para que sepáis que continúo escribiendo… las otras historias no las tengo apartadas ¿de acuerdo? Intento escribir lo mas que puedo pero acabo de empezar la carrera de Derecho, he sufrido una perdida familiar que me ha dejado bastante mal y encima he empezado a sacarme el carné de conducir… Como veréis no dispongo de demasiado tiempo, pero quiero que sepáis que tanto a vosotros como a las historias las tengo presentes pero por favor entended que estoy pasado una situación difícil y que la inspiración la tengo un tanto oxidada. **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews que habéis mandado a mis otros fic y un besito!**


End file.
